legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Tremorox vs. Kai vs. Terabyte
Mace Windu is standing outside of the Pyramid, waiting for Amset-Ra and the other recently released patients to arrive. Mace Windu: Whistle whistle whistle. Terry: 'Hey! Guess what! I put Sir Fangar back together! '''Mace Windu: '''You put his head on backwards. '''Sir Fangar: '''This is NOT gloooooorious! ''Benny's spaceship arrives with a vwoosh! '''Benny: '''Welcome to your destination! I hope you enjoyed the ride! '''Amset-Ra: '''Thank you! '''Mace Windu: '''Welcome back! I see you've brought Dr. Inferno, Pythor and a suitcase. I didn't know that you had packed. '''Amset-Ra: I didn't that's just for carrying Ogel around in. He doesn't know how to walk, you see. Mace Windu: 'Ah. I wasn't aware of that. ''Benny's spaceship arrives with a vwoosh! 'Benny: '''Welcome to your destination! I hope you enjoyed the ride! '''Calmy: '''Thank you! '''Amset-Ra: '''Um... Who are you and why are you wearing three masks on your face plus a mysterious black sweater? '''Calmy: '''These aren't masks... They are, um... Tribal facial spirits of the Yucatan Taco Monster! '''Sir Fangar: '''Not the GLORIOUS Yucatan Taco Monster! '''Terry: '''I've never heard of it. '''Sir Fangar: '''Neither have I. ''Benny's spaceship arrives with a vwoosh! 'Benny: '''Welcome to your destination! I hope you enjoyed the ride! '''Wyldstyle: '''I told you to move as quickly as possible, not as slow as a supersonic cheetah! '''Benny: '''Sorry. '''Mace Windu: '''I wasn't aware that you were returning so soon, Wyldstyle! '''Wyldstyle: '''I'm following a lead that a creature who may have resembled Frenzy may have come to this location. '''Calmy: '''Gah! Nope! No Frenzy here! '''Wyldstyle: '''Are you sure? Have you met Frenzy recently? '''Calmy: '''Gah! No! No no no, I've never even HEARD of any green aliens! '''Terry: '''That's strange. Most LEGO Aliens are green. '''Amset-Ra: '''While you're here, you might as well fill in as announcer. We really need one of those. '''Wyldstyle: '''I guess ' 'I can take some time off. '''Mace Windu: '''What about me? I thought I was the announcer! '''Amset-Ra: '''You should be training for your fight. ''Inside the pyramid... '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR-SMASH! '''Tremor: '''TREMOR-SMASH-TREMOROX FOR STEALING CATCH PHRASE! '''Hulk: '''HULK-SMASH-TREMOR-SMASH-TREMOROX FOR STEALING LAST COOKIE! '''Terabyte: '''Technically, that was Flinx. '''Kai: '''NINJA ARMY! '''Lloyd: '''But I wanna lead the army! '''Kai: '''I'M older, so I'M the leader! '''Terabyte: '''Technically, Lloyd is your superior, since he is a Sensei. '''Technobyte: '''Hello, son. '''Terabyte: Hey Dad! What are you doing here? Technobyte: '''I'm here to help you win your fight! Your mother decided to come too, but she wanted to go get you some minions first. '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! '''Tremorbyte: '''DIGI-SMASH! '''Zane: '''It is quite strange my name does not end in byte too. '''Jay: '''Zaneybyte? '''Cole: Wait, weren't we thrown into the Caiman Pool? Jay: 'Oh yeah. We should probaby go back in there. ''Amset-Ra and the others enter. 'Amset-Ra: '''WHAT is going on? '''Jack Fury: '''Zzzzzz... Zzzzzz... '''Mace Windu: '''Fury, wake up. I told you to keep an eye on the fighters. '''Jack Fury: '''I did... Then I fell asleep. I had a long night of Doughnut eating in the cafeteria. '''Dr. Inferno: '''I hope you didn't eat all the ones with jelly in the center. '''Calmy: '''JELLY! '''Wyldstyle: '''That sounded like something Frenzy would say... '''Calmy: '''No, Frenzy would say DOUGHNUTS!!!!!!!!! That is, at least, what I think he would say if I were him which I am not. '''Amset-Ra: '''You're much too calm to be Frenzy, but you'll be a great new Referee! '''Jack Fury: '''Noooo!!!!!! ''Anubis Guards drag off Jack Fury and put him into the dungeon beside Ogel's suitcase. 'Wyldstyle: '''Welcome to Amset-Ra's fighting Rubiks Pyramid of Doomy Doom Doom! '''Audience: '''WYLDSTYLE!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Wow, I'm almost as popular as Tee-Vee! '''Audience: '''TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''As I said, ''almost as popular. I'm back for a short break and we have an interim referee in the cryptic Calmy! Also, please welcome back the exalted Pharaoh, Amset-Ra! '''Audience: '''YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Amset-Ra: '''Thank you. Please also give a hand for Scarab, even though he was here the whole time. '''Scarab: '''Hello! '''Wyldstyle: '''I've always wanted to know how Scarab is able to talk like that. '''Terabyte: '''It's actually technically quite simple. He uses a LEGO Voice-Synthesiser. They are implanted into many LEGO Minifigures at creation, and for most they create quite clear speech. Scarab is, however, the only known LEGO Creature to have a Voice-Synthesizer this sophisticated. Rock Monsters, for example, are capable of saying their own name, while the Shadow Snapper and the Monster Crab don't even have one implanted within them, probably because the technology wasn't in use at the time. '''Technobyte: That's my boy, knowing all about the technology! He's just so smart! Scarab: '''I didn't even know that myself. '''Wyldstyle: '''Now it's time for the... '''Calmy: '''FIGHTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Audience: Woohoo! Wyldstyle: '''First, in the Red Corner is a hunch-backed hooligan who defeated Psyclone, Clouse and Rench but couldn't match Jack Fury, it's Tremorox the Rock Monster! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! '''Rex: '''Fetch the Dynamite! This could become a situattion! '''Amset-Ra: '''Don't worry. It's all under control. '''Wyldstyle: '''Tremorox may be under control, but this next fighter fried Master Chen and a Mosquitoid before losing to Flutter-Arm... Watch out for Kai, Red Ninja of Fire, in the Blue Corner! '''Kai: '''Shouldn't I be in the RED corner? '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR-TREMOR-TREM! '''Kai: '''Oh. That's too bad. '''Lloyd: '''Why do you get to speak Tremorese! '''Kai: '''I don't. He just sounded very, very angry. '''Wyldstyle: '''What he said was "What type of Fire Monster are you, puny rock? '''Amset-Ra: '''You continue to surprise me with how many languages you know. '''Wyldstyle: '''Vraiement? '''Kai: '''Back to the point, I'm not a fire monster... '''Wyldstyle: '''Back to the important point, this fighter is undefeated so far, but he has beaten Jay, Ninja of lightning and Tormak, Tiger of Fire... Welcome back, Terabyte the Triumphant, in the Green Corner! '''Audience: '''YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Jay and Tormak: '''BOO! '''Technobyte: '''You hecklers are just sore losers! '''Terabyte: '''Technically, my father is right, like he usually is. '''Wyldstyle: '''Who's our predictor today? '''Tee-Vee: '''Predictor = Tee-Vee. '''Audience: '''TEEEEEE-VEEEEEEEE! '''Tee-Vee: '''Calculating odds of success for competitors 1-3... of Victory (Tremorox) = 41% of Victory (Kai) = 23% of Victory (Terabyte) = 36% Prediction = Tremorox '''Audience: '''TEE-VEE!!!!!!! '''Kai: '''I didn't quite catch that... He's even worse than Zane! '''Terabyte: '''I think that Tee-Vee's primary computation core might not be working since he was assaulted by the Grundalychus... '''Technobyte: That was a most dreadful occurence, but it could certainly explain his erratic behaviour and incorrect prediction. Audience: Poor Tee-Vee! Amset-Ra: 'We ought to have an unbroken predictor, then. Tee-Vee will have to go back with the Alpha Team. If only there were a minifigure who someone wanted to see in a battle but couldn't because LEGO decided not to sell... '''Wyldstyle: '''One time on my travels I saw a fish-alien who I'd never seen before. '''Calmy: '''FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Are you sure that you're not Frenzy? '''Calmy: '''Yes! Yes, yes, absolutely certain! '''Dr. Inferno: '''You have an uncanny resemblance to him, though. '''Calmy: '''Let's go to a different topic! Like Fighting! FIGHT!!!!!!!! ''GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! 'Wyldstyle: '''We forgot the awards! '''Calmy: '''WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR AWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Emmet: ''CAUSE EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Tremorox: '''TREMOR!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Rumble Rumble Rumble 'Wyldstyle: '''Woah! Tremorox has caused an earthquake! ''Smash! 'Scarab: '''Gasp! '''Amset-Ra: '''My second-favourite Scarab King Pillar! Why does this always happen! '''Kai: '''Woh, Tremorox must be the ninja of earth! '''Cole: '''Kai, I'm the Ninja of Earth. '''Calmy: '''I'm the Ninja of ICE CREAM CRAB RABBIT CATS with SPARKLY FEATHERS and FANCY ARBUTUS CHARMS! '''Wyldstyle: '''No, you are most definitely Frenzy. '''Calmy Frenzy: '''GAH! My disguise failed! To the Ice Cream Get Away Cruiser! '''Wyldstyle: '''I'll get you this time, Green-Maniac! ''Vroosh! Vroom! Wooshety voosh! 'Amset-Ra: '''We need some new staff, again... Fernie, you take over the reffing. '''Dr. Inferno: '''No. '''Amset-Ra: '''Yes. '''Dr. Inferno: '''No. '''Amset-Ra: '''Yes. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Yes. '''Amset-Ra: '''Good. Now I can appoint Scarab as the Announcer. '''Scarab: '''This is going to be fun! '''Terabyte: '''Activating Ion Eye-Lasers... '''Kai: '''I've got my eye-on you! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR!!!!!! ''BZZZZZZzzzzzzzNNNNNNNnnnnnnn 'Scarab: '''Terabyte fired his Ion Eye-Lasers, hitting Kai and grazing Tremorox. Kai appears to have somehow survived without any harm. ''Vwishy-oosh! 'Technobyte: '''Look! Your mother's here, Terry! '''Tetrisbyte: '''Hey, Terry! I brought you some free minions, and I fed them some power crystals so that they'll help you. '''Meltrox: '''Meltrox! Meltrox! '''Tremorox: '''Tremor-em! '''Terabyte: '''Mother, those are Rock Monsters! They're going to help Tremorox! '''Tetrisbyte: '''I thought you were facing Tremor... '''Tremor: '''Tremor here too! '''Terabyte: '''Activating invisibility procedure. '''Kai: '''Woh! He must be the elemental master of cool! '''Meltrox: '''Melt-melt-melt! '''Kai: '''Please don't melt me, red-rocks! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR!!!!! ''SMASH!!!!! '''Kai: Ouch! Dr. Inferno: 'Kai is still in! '''Kai: '''Spinjitzu! '''Meltrox: '''MELTROX! '''Tremorox: '''Tremor. '''Scarab: '''Kai used Spinjitzu, which defeated the Meltrox but had no effect on Tremorox. '''Terabyte: '''Initiating Ion Eye-Lasers... ''BZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Tremorox: '''TREMOR!!!!!! '''Scarab: '''Terabyte's Eye-Lasers were so strong that they managed to send Tremorox flying out of the arena! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Ring-Out for Tremorox! '''Technobyte: '''Go Terry! '''Terry: Yay! Amset-Ra: 'You know that he's not talking to you. '''Terry: '''Wishful thinking. '''Kai: '''Senseis, I need your wisdom! '''Sensei Wu: '''A ninja must think for himself. '''Sensei Byte: '''You can't beat a byte. '''Kai: '''ANOTHER byter? '''Terabyte: '''You'd need me to store them all. '''Amset-Ra: '''Hahahahahahahahaha! '''Kai: '''Eureka! Now I know how to beat you, Terry! '''Terry: '''Don't beat me! '''Kai: '''I was made the Ninja of Fire, because it's my destiny to fry your hard drive! ''Vrwoosh! '''Scarab: '''Ah! Don't hit me! I burn easily! '''Amset-Ra: '''Fernie, eliminate Kai for that illegal maneuver! Fernie? Where are you hiding now? '''Dr. Inferno: Sorry, I was busy hiding behind the fourth wall. Zane: 'Kai, I have finished activating the device. '''Kai: '''What device? '''Gigglebyte: '''Yeah, what device? Oh no, not again! This is technically unfair! '''Kai: '''Not another byte! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Gasp! According to section 13871.1 of the Rulebook, Terabyte has been eliminated since he has been replaced by Gigglebyte! '''Tetrisbyte: '''Hold on, I'm going to call some Lawyerbytes... '''Scarab: '''Everyone, Kai is our winner! Look forward to next week's battle between Space Villain, Taken Apart and Kai! '''Jack Fury: '''And so that's why I think an Ice Cream Gun would be better than a Darth Vader Gun. ''Anubis Guard walks in. 'Anubis Guard: '''Who were you talking to? '''Jack Fury: '''Ogel. He's in this suitcase beside me. '''Anubis Guard: ' No, Ogel's in the Cafeteria eating a Hot Dog. We just keep the suitcase down here. You've been talking to an empty suitcase for three and a half hours. Wow, you're as crazy as Frenzy. 'Jack Fury: '''Uh... End the Transmission! ''End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Tremorox vs. Kai vs. Terabyte? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 2 Battles